


No Pressure

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: An AU built entirely on a joke about Earth Music & bad nicknamesAllura's best friend Kuron suggest she join him and his boyfriend Ulaz in what is "totally not" double date to meet his brother.No pressure though.





	No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tybalt_tisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybalt_tisk/gifts).



> No beta.
> 
> An elaborate joke about "Baby got back" being the most romantic earth song that became too big for what it was worth - so here's some mess of words.
> 
> For Tybs, just because. ❤️
> 
> (also I can quote myself, screw you!)

Allura trusted Shirogane.

 

He had come into her employ on recommendations from some commander or another that woo’d her father and Coran on a diplomatic trip to Earth. He quickly proved himself A reliable communications officer, advisor, confidant, and friend. They had grown close in the last decaphobe and Allura was proud to call the earthling, and his weird ears, her closest comrade.

 

But as he slid into the elevator with a boyish grin and mischievous glint in his eyes her face fell into an over exaggerated frown and all previous praises where tossed out an airlock.

 

“Princess.” He cooed with a comical nod of his head.

 

“Shirogane.” She crossed her arms. “What ever it is – no. I have a meeting tomorrow for that earth ship.”

 

“Ah, Come on Al.” All formalities were dropped. “My little lululemon – my Al-star – my Pwitty Pwincess – my sweet Aluminum- ”

 

“Begging is so unbecoming of you, Kuron.” She leaned back on the wall as she called him by his preferred nickname.

 

“I’m not begging. I’m asking.” Kuron straightened his shoulders. “Dinner. Tonight.”

 

“No.” she said flatly.

 

“What? Why not?” He mocked outrage.

 

“Ryou Shirogane, I am not about to let you set me up on another of these ‘vision impaired’ dates.”

 

“Ohhh full name – I’m in trouble.” He laughed. “But this isn’t like that! I’ll be there.”

 

“Hm-hmm” She was skeptical. “And whom else? Not McClain again, right?”

 

“Wha – of course not! Just you, me, Ulaz …” Kuron trailed off into a mumble that Allura couldn’t quite pick up.

 

“A double date?”

 

“Yeah. Wait - Fuck – No! No, no, no – more like a meeting. An intimate dinner meeting of adults.”

 

“I’ve met your boyfriend – he’s very nice.” Allura smirked. Ulaz was quiet, reserved, serious, and a perfect fit for the sometimes hot tempered Kuron. She was a bit jealous Kuron’s love life was going better than hers – but that didn’t mean she enjoyed his meddling. When her relationship ended with Lotor, Kuron has seemed to make it his personal mission to set her up with as many dates that even vaguely met any of her standards as he could.

 

“I’ve told you about Takashi.”

 

“Your brother?” She clarified.

 

“Yeah, Well – He’s up here. So, I thought we could all go out. Have the most important person in my life meet the other two most important people.” He gave a shrug and she sighed, knowing damn well she was not going to say no. She still wanted to fight a bit – for her dignity.

 

“This is not an attempt at us to hookup, right?”

 

“No! I mean - unless you want to. He’s pretty attractive.” There was so much innuendo in his voice as he gently elbowed her.

 

“You find your brother attractive?”

 

“He looks like me and I’m hotter than solar flare on X-J-Terun’s suns.” He shrugged.

 

She laughed as playfully batted at him.

 

“We Shirogane’s are know galaxy wide for our smiles you know.”

 

“Really cause I only know ONE Shirogane and his smile means my headache.”

 

“Lura-belle, have I ever steered you wrong?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, Alright I’ll own up to Lance. But this is my brother, he really wants to meet you. And no pressure – at least meet him. For me? For your Kuro-nax?” With the last word he grinned, using the nickname she had given him.

 

She sighed and rolled her head.

 

“I hope he is funnier than you – then at least I would have some interesting conversation.” The elevator door opened at her floor and she stepped towards the door.

 

“Five Vargas.” He called out after her as the doors closed.

 

*

 

Hair down?

 

What would it matter? She wasn’t necessarily attracted to Ryou – he wasn’t bad to look at per-se but she wasn’t ready for a relationship when they met and learned of his preferences very early on. She could see his appeal – even with those ears – his hair was long with a white streak near the front and his body was shaped like a sexy triangle. He was kind and passionate, had a bit of a temper that caused them to clash at times but nothing outrageous.

 

Nope. No she was not doing this. She was not going on a date with anyone remotely like Kuron.

 

This was just a chance for her to finally meet his brother, after all the stories she had heard.

 

Hair up!

 

Takashi was the same age, something about ‘Twins’ – the word didn’t translate well. Every story Kuron had told her about the pair of them had her laughing till her cheeks hurt. The Takashi in the stories was kind, funny, and protective – almost to a fault.

 

‘He took a bottle to the face for me in that fight. Still has the scar.’ She had been told once.

 

‘We both had the same disease, but no matter how hard it hit him, he never slowed down.’ Was another she had been told.

 

‘If it wasn’t for Takashi – I wouldn’t be up here in space.’

 

Okay maybe half up.

 

She wasn’t looking for love after Lotor, not after she felt so used and betrayed. She was just glad the alliance between Dibazall and Altea didn’t suffer from their rash and ill-conceived romance.

 

But maybe it was time to move on.

 

She had plenty of dates inbetween then and now; Romelle, Lance, Krid, more than she could name as most of them were Kuron’s bad ideas.

 

Hair up!

 

Kuron had sold her this dinner the same way he sold her that date with Lance the cargo pilot. In the end Lance turned out to be a great guy and she even considered him a friend.

 

“No Pressure.” She repeated his words to herself.

 

Maybe all down?

 

‘he really wants to meet you.’

 

Definitely down.

 

*

 

“Vrepit Sal’s? Really?” Allura asked sarcastically as she met him at the door.

 

“Hey, theres a new cook – Real good. Ulaz swears by him.”

 

“Hm. Ulaz has questionable taste.”

 

“So do you.” He held the door open for her. “They’re already here.”

 

“Do I look okay?” She whispered as he lead the way to the table where she saw Ulaz’s head nodding to someone across from him.

 

“As if you ever don’t.” Kuron whispered back, before breaking out in a grin. “Takashi – may I introduce you to Princess Allura of Altea.”

 

‘We’re identical twins.’ No. Kuron could not compare to the man that stood to greet her.

 

Sure they had the same white streak in their hair, same build, and same face shape, but that was all.

 

Takashi’s hair was short and styled so his white bangs hung near his eyes. He had a long scar running across the bridge of his nose, under his grey eyes. And not that she was comparing, but Takashi was definitely in better shape. He was dressed in some sort of military uniform she didn’t recognize but the buttons and flair must of meant he was some sort of big deal.

 

She squeaked something out, it wasn’t a greeting or a word – but her mouth continued to hang open as she took in the sight of him.

 

“Allura, This is my brother, Captain Takashi Shirogane.”

 

“Hello Takashi.” 

 

“Yea – Ah – Hi.” He replied, his face flushing red. Oh, Kuron was right about that smile. He awkwardly shuffled, bowing his head slightly before snapping back up and pulling out a chair for her.

 

“I’ve never met a princess before – let alone an Altean one.” He gently pushed her chair in as she took a seat. “I’m unsure what the protocol is here.”

 

“Oh god, Kashi, can you please not be a dork all evening.” Kuron took a seat next to Ulaz, shaking his head at his brother.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He turned his attention back to Allura. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“As I’ve heard about you – I didn’t realize how alike yet how different you and Kuron are.”

 

Takashi smiled and glanced over to his brother. “Still going by Kuron?”

 

“Still going by Shiro?”

 

“Touche.”

 

The two brothers laughed and Ulaz and Allura exchanged glances. Oh no – they were both dorks.

 

Drinks and food were ordered and Allura and Takashi quickly settled into a comfortable conversation, as if Kuron and Ulaz weren’t sitting across from them – watching the pair’s every move and making whispering comments to each other.

 

Allura was so engrossed with her conversation she didn’t even see Ulaz slip away from the table, only to return with a grin on his face.

 

“I selected the most romantic of earth music.”

 

“Something perfect for a double date?” Kuron inquired to which Ulaz nodded stiffly.

 

“You told me this wasn’t a double date.” Allura narrowed her eyes.

 

The younger Shirogane only shrugged as a loud song played over the restaurant’s speakers.

 

‘I like big butts and I cannot lie – you other brothers can’t deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung’

 

“Kuron.” Takashi hissed, his head snapping towards his brother.

 

Kuron broke out into a laugh “Ulaz, I love you.”

 

Allura blinked at the brothers while Ulaz puffed up his chest.

 

“Romantic earth music.” He repeated.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Takashi looked positively mortified but Allura just smiled.

 

“I like it.” She bobbed her head to the music and Kuron snickered.

 

The dinner was as good as Ulaz boasted, perhaps even better than anything Allura had tasted. But it was the company that kept her attention.

 

“When we came out of the pods we both had the white streak.” Takashi laughed, pushing aside his white bangs before catching Allura’s eyes again. “if it wasn’t for the scar we would still be identical twins.”

 

“The scar is very interesting – almost makes you look Altean.”

 

“T-thanks.”

 

“Almost.”

 

“Hmm yeah – Kuron said something about your dislike of his ears.”

 

She giggled and glanced over to see Kuron and Ulaz both missing.

 

“W-whe-“ She started to ask but Takashi gave a soft laugh.

 

“Looks like we’re on our own, Princess.”

 

“They didn’t even say goodbye.” She huffed.

 

“I don’t mind.” He shrugged. “I have all the company I need right here.”

 

“You’re right.” She pulled her legs up under her and leaned on her hand. “So that was your first time in a healing pod?”

 

“Yeah – but not the last –“ He smiled again with the shake of his head and she resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair.

 

*

 

Captain Shirogane had insisted on escorting her back to the castle of lions, something about it being proper for him to do and Allura didn’t protest, enjoying his company.

 

They entered the foyer and Takashi hung back as she stepped towards the elevator only to turn back to him. His face was still slightly tinted red and his mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously at a loss for words.

 

“Thank you for tonight, Takashi.”

 

“It should be me thanking you.”

 

A comfortable silence fell between them as Allura glanced towards the elevator and Takashi rubbed his arm as if his skin was crawling. He coughed into his hand and she turned her eyes back to him.

 

“Can I – Can I see you tomorrow?” He quickly blurted out.

 

“You’re captain of the Atlas aren’t you?” She grinned wildly. “We have a meeting tomorrow.”

 

“I meant like just us. Dinner – just you and me. Or lunch even – uh – coffee? Do you drink coffee?” He started muttering to himself, but behind her the elevator doors opened and he caught himself.

 

”No pressure or anything!” He waved his hands, but his eyes looked hopeful.

 

Allura stepped closer to the flailing human, stepping up to quickly press a gentle kiss to his cheek before stepping back.

 

“I think I’d like the pressure.”


End file.
